Life Is A Highway
by XxFluTePrinCessX
Summary: One night. One drunken, crazy night. One night that changed my life forever. *Cena x OC*
1. Chapter 1

I was at a party on campus (I'm a sophomore in college), hanging out with my friends. It wasn't the type of party where everyone gets drunk. It was a nerdy party, drinking coke and playing twister, spin the bottle, etc. Like highschool. Only that was how it started.

We were playing for a while till someone thought of the random idea to have a drinking contest. Of course, it was one of the nerds who only wanted girls to get drunk so they might take off their clothes or something. Well... turns out, we all ended up getting completely drunk. And there was this new guy. He appearently was a half-time student, taking classes online but when he was in the area, he would actually go to a few lectures. No one really knew too much about him, but Kelly (my best friend) wanted to be nice and invite him since it seemed like he didn't know too many people.

After we were all sufficiently drunk, we played another round of spin the bottle. Only this time, if you didn't want to kiss the person, you had to take one article of clothing off. The things you do when you're drunk, huh?

Turns out, I'm a lot more adventerous than I thought I was. Once I had spun the bottle, it landed on the 'beautiful stranger,' and needless to say, we were pretty much joined by the hip for the rest of the night; making out is a lot more fun when you're drunk, I might add. But I'm never drinking that much again.

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. I rolled over, looking at the clock and noticing it read '10:25.' I groaned, realizing I was late for my history class. You see, my major is music major and history minor. I love history and I play the piano, so it eventually works out in the end, except I don't actually have a full piano. I use a Casio I've had since I was 12 years old that needs to be replaced badly but I have no money. _**Anyway......... **_**back to the story.**

As I sat up in bed, I noticed a sleeping body next to me. I didn't really remember much, but I do remember the constant make-out sessions we had off and on last night. I just don't know this guy's name. I walked over to my closet, pulling out my red Philadelphia Phillies hoodie and slipping it over my head.

"So you like baseball?" I didn't fully realize who was talking to me till I remembered the sleeping guy in my bed. Well at least now he wasn't sleeping.

I nodded my head quickly. "Yea. I was pretty much raised off of baseball. We didn't watch anything except Phillies games. Partly because we weren't allowed to watch anything else." It was true. My childhood wasn't exactly the best, but I wasn't complaining about what I got. I loved the Phillies.

"Oh, well that's cool. So you from around Philly then?" This guy's voice was kind of blackish, if that was a word. I wasn't trying to be racist or anything. That's just what came to mind. He sounded kind of like all the white guys back home who tried to seem all 'gangsta' but never actually achieved that status.

"Yep. Born and raised a Philly babe." It was a common saying in my neighborhood and amongst my small amount of friends. I wasn't too social when I was younger, so I didn't really know many people at all except people from college.

"Nice. At least you know how to pump your own gas." I laughed along with him at that. Not many girls around home knew how, since many were New Jersey natives. And they never had to pump it at all. ((Author's Note: Nothing 'gainst Jersey girls. I'm one myself lol))

"Well how about telling me about yourself? I mean, you already know I'm from Philly, but what do I really know about you?" I turned around, pulling on my slippers, and walked over to my computer desk next to the bed. I sat down on the chair in front of it and folded up my legs 'indian style,' as many people still call it, and looked up at him.

"Ok... well... I'm from the Boston area, it's kind of a small town close by there. I'm one of five brothers, I study music with you and I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. And I'm not just saying that because I'm flirting with you. I'm completely serious." I could feel my face start to slowly gain heat. This guy was too much.

"Hm.... interesting. Well I think you're a really handsome guy and might I say you have amazing muscles." I giggled as I saw him sit up in bed, revealing his bare chest, leaving him only in his boxers, which was quite a sight I might add. "I'm Harley."

"John. And I kind of need these for work." I looked at him kind of funny, not really understanding what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know who I am?"

I shook my head. "Well I know you're John. Why, am I supposed to know?"

"Well, I thought you'd know since I'm slightly famous. I'm a professional wrestler for the WWE. I'm John Cena."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up into his eyes for a moment, trying to figure him out in a way.

"It doesn't matter to me," I replied. "You'll always be John. You just turned out to get in fights for a living. Which is hot, by the way." I smiled, not wanting him to think I was against him in any way. I saw him smirk, which was a good thing I assumed.

"So you're not in it for the money now that you know who I am?"

I shook my head. "No. I wouldn't ever do that to someone, especially you. I know we barely know each other, but I feel a connection between us, you know?"

I noticed him nodding his head. "Which is why I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

I was shocked. How long have I known him so far? Twelve hours? "John, isn't it a bit sudden? We barely know each other."

"There's plenty of time for that," he replied. "I just want to claim you as mine so no one else can take you away from me."

I giggled slightly at his protective/possessiveness. It was nice to have someone who actually cared about you for once.

"Okay, boyfriend. So what do you want to do now?" I grabbed a hair tie from a bin on my desk and tied my medium length brown hair up in a messy bun near the top of my head.

"Well, girlfriend. How about we go get some food and then maybe go to the campus music store? They have an amazing set of music we could check out."

I smiled. noddin my head. "As long as we can go to Chick-Fil-A and I can get waffle fries."

He laughed as he got up from my bed, picking up his jeans, tank top, and button-down shirt off the floor as he walked to the door. "Anything for you, babe. Just get ready and then we'll head out, ok?" He walked out the door and closed it behind him, leaving me to the silence of my bedroom.

A few hours and 5 large fries later, we stood in one of many aisles of the music store, looking at cds. But this is where we found we were different. John liked all the rap artists, which aren't bad in my eyes, but I prefer the Teddy Geiger/Taylor Swift type. But we did agree that Rhianna was an amazing singer, so at least we had something in common.

We eventually got bored, so we went back to my apartment I had just outside of campus. After picking out a movie (Kung Fu Panda) and making popcorn, we sat down and relaxed, myself falling asleep with John's arms wrapped securly around me. I couldn't help but wonder how things would work out for us in the time to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I know I didn't say it already but the only thing I own is Harley. Other than that, I'm borrowing John Cena for a little while *giggles*. Oh, and all of this takes place before both of his injuries, but I'm only going to use his neck injury in a later chapter. It makes things easier. Anyway, REVIEW and tell me what you'd like to see happen! 3**_

_**Oh and let's **_pretend _**that Cena is about 26 years old for this story.**_

****one year later****

John and I have pretty much kept our relationship a secret since the day we started dating. Outside both of our home, since he recently moved into the extra bedroom I had in my apartment, we were just best friends. But once we walked through our door, we immediately went in to couple mode.

John thought it would be safer for me if no one knew we were dating. He never let me go to any of his work events, just to keep up the act, but I always watched him on tv. I hated knowing he was getting beat up by those other wrestlers and I had no way of helping him until he came back home. And sometimes, that wasn't always plesant. It seemed to me that John had a tendency to get hurt all the time in the ring. Of course, that's to be expected from a wrestler, but still.

I'm supposed to be meeting Mr. Cena soon, hopefully. I'm really nervous because John's father is a big part of his life. I don't want to make a bad impression on his father and especially his siblings, old and younger. From what John has told me, we'll be meeting up with them when they go on vacation with us to a beach in Florida. He hasn't told me which one yet, though.

Anyway, I'm now a junior in college. John dropped out last semester due to wrestling, but tries to do some of my homework with me so he keeps his game going. My 21st birthday is coming up soon as well. I can't wait to see what John has planned for that. But you never really know when it comes to "The Champ" and parties.

So I'm sitting here, watching a live Raw in our living room on the big screen tv John insisted on buying for us. Before he left for the arena today, he insisted that I watch and cheer him on, not that I don't do that every other time he's in the ring.

A match between Orton and Triple H was going on when I heard a knock on the door. I placed the remote on the couch and got up, checking in the peek hole to see who it was. What suprised me was to see a guy who kind of looked like John with a bouquet of flowers standing on the other side of the door. I opened the door slowly and asked "Can I help you?"

The guy looked at me and smiled. "Hey I'm John's brother Dan. He sent me to give you this." He handed me the bouqet of red roses and I noticed a card.

I read the card quickly, filled with John's semi-messy handwriting.

_Babe,_

_Dan's going to take you to the arena so you can finally see a match or two. Maybe we could even go public? Anyway, dress in something comfy. Jeans are fine. I left one of my jerseys on my bed for you if you want it._

_Love you,_

_your champ_

I smiled, realizing just how well John knew me. I hated to wear dresses and high heels and such. And the thought of wearing his jersey to one of his matches was amazing in my mind. I wanted to stand by my man as much as possible.

"Dan, you can come in. Have a seat. I'm assuming you know I'm Harley, right?" I heard him laugh slightly.

"Yep. John talks about you all the time. He really does love you. Now go get ready. We have to be there in half an hour so you can see John before his match."

I smiled again. At least I finally got to see him wrestle in person. I jogged into John's room, grabbing the green jersey that was sitting on his bed. I even went over to his closet and grabbed his matching 'Champ' baseball hat. I ran into my room which was right across the hall and began getting ready.

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed and ready in the jersey, hat, black skinny jeans, and white Vans. My chocolate brown hair was down and curly, bouncing slightly as I walked. I saw Dan get up slowly from the couch, turning off the tv and waiting for me in the doorway as I turned everything off before locking the door and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

_****The Arena****_

When we got to the arena, it was an amazing sight. There were huge posters hanging on the side of the building with John and Randy's faces on them. I was amazed at pretty much everything. Dan drove over to the backstage entrance, where we went through security, Dan giving them a special pass John must've given him before he left to pick me up. As we pulled into the parking garage behind the arena, I saw John standing against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, wearing a WWE zippered hoodie. Of course I, being the brunette who acted like a blonde on more occasions than anyone could count, forgot to bring a jacket so I was freezing.

As soon as Dan parked the car right next to John's car, I jumped out and ran into John's warm, waiting arms. I could see a smile on his face as I approached.

"You look purty, little lady. I just might have to steal you away. Wait, why aren't you wearing a jacket? Dude, Dan, come on! She's freezing!" I watched him pull his jacket off and place it over my shoulders.

"It's not his fault, John. I was the one who forgot. I forget a lot, remember?" I poked his now shirtless upper body and laughed as he pulled me against his chest.

"How could I forget my little brunette girlfriend forgets her car keys every day so I have to dig through her drawer and throw them down the steps so she isn't late for class?"

I glared at him. "John, at least I don't forget to put pants on before I leave the apartment." I heard Dan laugh behind me and saw John's face turn slightly red.

"Come on," John said as he pulled me into the backstage entrance. "We can go hang out in my locker room."

Minutes later, I found myself sitting on John's lap in his locker room on the couch that was sitting against one of the walls. On the other side, we were watching the tv that was playing an episode of Family Guy, one of John's favorite shows. I looked over at the clock and noticed the time. "Um, honey, don't you have a match soon?"

He looked over at the clock as well and nodded his head. "Yep and you're coming down to the ring with me, right?"

I pondered that for a moment. What would happen if I did? What would happen if I didn't?

After a few seconds of thought, I nodded my head. "Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world, big guy." I patted his chest and squeezed out of his arms, fixing his jersey in the process. "Come on, you need to get ready and I'll rub your shoulders for you if you give me enough time." I saw him immediately perk up as he quickly ran into the bathroom to get changed.

I looked in the mirror, fixing my hair and adding a bit of mascara when I felt his two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and his head get planted on my shoulder. "You promised a shoulder rub." He had this cute little pout on his face that a little kid gets, you know what I mean? I couldn't resist him, so I put my mascara back into my pocket and pulled him over to the couch again, me sitting on the couch and him on the floor since he was so big.

I rubbed his shoulders for a few minutes till one of the backstage people came and told John that he had to get in the ring in five minutes. It was game time now.

I grabbed hands with John as we walked down the hallway and to the entrance to the ring, waiting for his music to play. I watched enough of his matches to basically know what would happen after this. I heard Lillian announce us. "Weighing in at a combined weight of 306 lbs. are John Cena and Harley!" The crowd roared as John led me down the ramp, my hand grasping his firmly. He held the ropes down for me so I could get in and then followed me, leading me to the center of the ring where another stage person gave John a mic. I didn't know what exactly he had up his sleeve, so needless to say, I was anticipating anything.

"So this is my girl Harley." The crowd roared again. They really did love John. "We've been together for a while now, and we felt that you guys deserved to know." The crowd erupted in applause. "But, you guys get a special experience tonight." John had a really nervous look on his face now as he turned to me. I saw him slowly reach into his pocket for something. "Now Harley, you know I love you, right?" I nodded my head, wondering what would be coming next. "Well, how about we make our love official?" I saw him slowly get down on one knee and I started to cry. This was not what I was expecting. "Har, will you marry me?"

I honestly didn't know what to say at the moment. I looked around at all the fans, who were screaming at the top of their lungs 'Marry him!!!' People say the eyes are the doors to the soul. Well, I looked back at John and I could see the love in his eyes. They were sparkling like mad, either because he was slowly beginning to tear up as well or because he was just so happy.

I slowly nodded my head yes and the world literally stopped as John quickly got up and crashed his lips against mine. I couldn't believe this was happening. He pulled away, placing the ring he had in his hand on my hand and kissing me again. I heard more screams erupt from the crowd as I turned and saw John's entire family walking down the ramp towards us. Dan was leading the way, followed by the rest of John's brothers, his dad bringing up the rear. Before I knew it, I was being hugged like crazy from every one of them. But, while John was being surrounded by his brothers, I finally got to meet his dad.

"Hello, Harley. I've heard a lot about you. Let me be the one to officially say 'Welcome to the family.'"

"Thank you, Mr. Cena."

"Oh please, sweetie. Call me dad."

I laughed as I hugged my future father-in-law. But our happiness was quickly interrupted by a menacing voice coming through the speakers.

"Aww how cute. NOT!" I watched as Chris Jericho walked to the top of the ramp followed by Randy Orton and Batista. "Enough lovey-dovey SHIT, okay Cena clan? Oh and welcome, Harley. Nice to finally meet the girl we're going to get rid of to ruin Cena's life. Happy you're going to be the one we hurt the most? 'Cause you're in for it, girl."

I suddenly heard John growl like a lion right next to me. I looked over at him and saw his fists clenched into tight balls. I knew he was going to do something. "Guys," he muttered to his brothers, "Take Harley and Dad to my locker room and don't let anyone in until I get there, okay? Go the back way." It seemed like John had been expecting this. I had no idea what to do so I just followed their lead as I kissed John on the cheeck, quickly whispering 'be careful' in his ear and rubbing his shoulder. But, as we were making our way through the crowd, Triple H popped up out of no where through the door we were going to make our escape from.

"Trying to get away, are we? Well let's see how you boys fend for yourselves. And you too, Harley." I got really scared really quickly. I tried turning and running the other way, but I was boxed in by lower class wrestlers I'd never seen before. But, within seconds, John was punching every one of them to get through to me. But by the time he did, Stephanie McMahon came strutting down the ramp on the opposite end of the arena.

"BOYS!!" Her loud voice kind of hurt my ears as it rang throughout the room. I felt John wrap his arms tightly around me, but I still watched Steph as she continued to walk towards us, especially Triple H who was now standing behind John with a metal chair. "HUNTER! PUT THE DAMN CHAIR DOWN!"

"STEPH, STOP RUINING ALL THE FUN!"  
"NO! NOW LEAVE THESE TWO ALONE, OKAY? OR NO SEX FOR YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE."

"STEPH, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I'M YOUR HUSBAND. WHAT I SAY GOES!"

"OH REALLY? WELL GUESS WHAT! I CAN FIRE YOU IN A SPLIT SECOND, RUIN YOUR WRESTLING CAREER, AND DIVORCE YOU IF YOU EVER THINK OF HURTING THESE TWO AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME HUNTER? YOU WILL NOT SEE YOUR DAUGHTER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IF YOU PULL THIS SHIT AGAIN!"

I was actually kind of afraid of Steph now. I actually felt bad for Triple H. But he did deserve it. He was going to kill me probably!

He spoke up again. "Steph, Chris was the only one who wanted this. He threatened your life and our daughter's life if I didn't help him. Same with Batista. You can't do that to us when we were clearly blackmailed into all of this, Steph. You know me better than that."

Then, Jericho and Orton came back to the top of the ramp. But only Chris talked. "So you want to be a traitor? Well we can't wait to get rid of all your families now. It'll make all of this much more fun." They both started laughing and then made their way backstage. Security started to gather the other lower class wrestlers up and take them out the main doors, where fans were throwing anything they had at the low-life.

Triple H turned to John and whispered something in his ear. I wasn't sure exactly what they were telling each other until they announced something over the speakers. "I, John Cena, Triple H, and Batista, will be taking a small vacation with our families. We will not be appearing on Raw until Mr. McMahon takes care of all of this and puts an end to Orton's and Jericho's terror. We will not put our families in such danger. We are sorry for your inconvienence, but our families need to come first right now." We heard a lot of boos coming from the crowd and even one 'Orton and Jericho suck ass!' I personally liked that comment.

But, within about thirty seconds, I felt myself being dragged by John to the backstage area and into his locker room. The only info John would give me is "We're going to one of the Levesque houses. Steph has clothes you'll fit in so don't bother bringing anything we don't have enough time for that anyway. You're going to need to call your school and let them know what's happening so you can retake this semester if you have to, okay? Now please get all of your stuff and be ready. We're leaving as soon as everyone is ready."

As we sat on the plane, we awaited take off for the small WWE corporate jet owned by Steph and Hunter. John and Hunter were sitting in front of us while I sat with Steph and her daughter, who was seated near the window, with myself on the aisle and Steph in between. We were discussing how exactly we would handle the stress right now, when all of a sudden, I felt sick to my stomach. I quickly ran to the front of the plane, throwing up everything I ate into the sink of the bathroom since the toilet would make everything too cramped to move at all. Within seconds of relieving my throbbing stomach, I felt John's hands hold my hair back so it wouldn't get messy. When I was done, I sat back on the toilet and watched as John wiped my mouth gently. "You okay, Har?"

I nodded slowly, not wanting to talk, afraid I'd puke more if I did. John got up slowly and walked somewhere, I'm assuming to ask Hunter to move back to where I was sitting prior to now so John could sit with me. When he came back, he felt my forehead, realizing I was beginning to become clammy, and took off his hoodie, gently helping me into it. He lead me back to the now empty row of seats where he had been sitting with Hunter and he sat next to the window, making me lay down on the other two seats and rest my head on John's lap.

I fell asleep to John's hands gently massaging my head, running his fingers through my hair and doing his best to get me to relax.


	5. Chapter 5

_****2 weeks later****_

I've been throwing up for the past 2 weeks non-stop. I don't even remember the last time I ate normal food, or even just a full meal. John is getting seriously worried. I hate seeing him like this.

We're at Steph's house no one knew she had in Washington (the state), about thirty minutes outside of Seattle. Appearently, Hunter (who's real name is Paul but we'll stick with Hunter for the sake of not getting confused) likes the quiet and didn't want to live in Montanna or something. And since the WWE had offices in Seattle, it was perfect in case Steph got called in for an emergency or something.

I was laying in bed when John walked in, wearing a t-shirt with 'Mr. Nurse' on the front. It made me laugh immediately. "Nice shirt, hot stuff. Do you wear that for all the girls you take care of?"

"Only you and Steph at the moment. But it's definately going to be only you once I marry you and you're Mrs. Cena. But how are you feeling? You look a little better."

"I feel a bit better. But I'm still afraid to eat anything 'cause I dont know what I'll be able to keep down."

"Well you need to try and eat something soon. If you go much longer without much to eat, you can get seriously sick and in the hospital. And I wouldn't be able to handle having you in a hospital bed like that." He sat on the bed next to me and took my hand, rubbing his large, sausage fingers on my small, girly hand.

Steph walked into the room with an Eckerd bag moments later and cleared her throat. "Um.. John, could I talk to Harley for a sec? Alone?"

I saw John nod, kiss my hand, and then walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Steph immediately said, "I think you're pregnant."

I looked at her, not believing what she said. "What do you mean?"

"You have all the same symptoms I did when I was pregnant with my daughter. Hunter was as scared as John is right now, which is weird since we're both with guys who are scary, huge wrestlers. Anyway, I went to the store after I left the office to set up some security around here and bought you a couple pregnancy tests. Go take them now so we can find out if you are or not."

We both walked slowly into the bathroom, her helping me get the tests ready. I braced myself for what might be coming.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating recently. I kinda got out of the loop of posting. Anyway.. bear with me. These next few chapters might be a little bad since I'm kind of rusty.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

_Previously:_

_Harley and Stephanie go in to the bathroom with a pregnancy test to find out what is really wrong with Harley. What will happen?_

I was extremely nervous, to the point that I was about to go throw up again in the toilet, but I resisted since I knew John would be worried if he heard anything suspicious. I did everything that was required for the test and then waited those long, agonizing moments of not knowing what was going to happen. Then, it was time.

_Pregnant._

This one word had suddenly changed my life forever. There was no turning back from anything, now that I had John's baby growing inside me, not that I would even think of doing such a thing either. I looked over at Stephanie and I could see the worry in her eyes. I knew this could be trouble. My body felt heavy, unable to move. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I leaned my back against the counter top and sunk down to the floor, curled up in a heap of mess.

Steph left the room soon after, I'm assuming to get John maybe, but then I heard her voice. "PAUL!" _Wow...._ I thought. _Her screams are worse than mine....._ I heard the pair have a quiet, muffled conversation on the other side of the wall inside my room.

Minutes later, I heard a new pair of footsteps come hurrying up the steps and in walked John. He had a worried look on his face, which either could be good or bad at the moment.. I wasn't sure.

"Har..." he started, probably as unsure of what to say as I was at the moment. "What's wrong, baby?"

I looked up at him for a moment and then reached over to the pregnancy test that was currently sitting on the counter. "I'm pregnant, John." It seemed that those three words were all that needed to be said in order for him to understand exactly what I was feeling. His two huge, warm arms suddenly were wrapped around my body and I was pulled close to John's chest.

"We'll get through this together, Har. I promise. We'll figure everything out and everything will be okay."

But no matter what John said to try and comfort me, or however many people tried to persuade me to think of how great having a baby would be, I couldn't help but worry about what Jericho would be planning right now. Would he find out about the baby soon or would he be suprised when everything blew over? Was Jericho outside the house right now, watching everyone? Were we really safe?

I wasn't that sure.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Again, I don't own anything from this story except Harley.**_

John picked up my tired body and carried me into my bedroom, laying me on the bed underneath the covers. I felt him climb in behind me and wrap his arms firmly around me. I had no idea why, but being in John's arms always made me feel quite comfortable and safe. 'Guess it's 'cause he's a huge, strong wrestler, but it kind of depends on the situation.

It's weird how wrestler wives get to know each other. I've spent endless hours with Stephanie, simply talking about injuries Paul had gotten in the past and how she coped with each one. So many things had happened, things I'd yet to experience (which I was very greatful for at the moment. Too much was happening right now for anyone to be hurt in such ways as she had explained to me).

But back to the story at hand.

We must've fallen asleep 'cause I was woken up by a gentle knock on the door and Paul's voice. "Guys, dinner time. You comin' down?" His head was slightly in the door so he was able to see us in bed. I nodded my head, muttering a quiet "yea in a minute" to him, and then turned towards John's sleeping form.

I kissed him softly, and he slowly awoke. "Hey, sugar lips," he whispered quietly. I laughed, knowing full well what was going to happen next. "Guess where you're going to be going in a few minutes?"

"Where, Johnny?"

"Down to eat some dinner with me. You can even sit on my lap the entire time. I won't mind one bit."

I laughed and nodded my head, pulling away from his form. "Well, if I'm going downstairs, I need to shower quickly since I wreak of throw up."

"Ooohhh... can I join?"

I sniffed him, trying to see if I contaminated him. "Yea, sure. You smell like puke so you'd better." I was suddenly pulled up over his shoulder and was being carried to the bathroom without my own consent. "Wow, John, really mature."

"I know. But since we can't do any 'mature things' right now, I figured we might as well enjoy as much foreplay as we can."

I rolled my eyes. Why is it that the only thing men seem to be focused on anymore is sex? Even if they just found out that their girlfriend/fiancee/wife/etc. was pregnant with their child?


End file.
